Yuri Wiki
50406329 p0.jpg|Compa x IF x Vert by Geb|link=Neptunia RB1 CG 7.png|Vert x IF (Neptunia)|link=Neptunia 1389309290608.jpg|Haruka x Yuu from Sakura Trick|link=Sakura Trick Futakaku Kankei - Asagiri's about to kiss Airi.PNG|Asagiri x Airi - Futakaku Kankei|link=Futakaku Kankei HarukoNatsukoGrope.jpg|Haruko x Natsuko (Swap⇔Swap)|link=Swap⇔Swap Post Sports festival kiss PNG.png|Yuu x Nanami (Bloom Into You)|link=Bloom Into You Welcome to the Yuripedia! This wiki is dedicated to the yuri genre in anime and manga, and the characters who represent it. Help and contributions are very welcome! What is Yuri? Yuri (百合), also known by the wasei-eigo construction Girls' Love (ガールズラブ gāruzu rabu) often shortened to GL, is a Japanese jargon term for content and a genre involving love between women in manga, anime, and related Japanese media. Yuri can be about the sexual or the emotional aspects of a relationship, or both. FAQ What's this about? This wiki is meant to be an easy to access database for same-sex attracted (Lesbian, Bi, etc.) female characters from anime and manga. The characters are ranked according to the "Yuri Feats" they had in the show, which is the gay things they have done or said. The characters are ranked in 5 statistics: Gayness, Boldness, Commitment, Lewdness and Status. How do you measure Gayness? Gayness is how gay the character is, a 100% bisexual character would get a score of 5 since she's 50% gay and 50% straight. The gayness is directly measured from the yuri feats she has. For a character to get a profile in this wiki she needs to fulfil 2 conditions: * She needs at least a 4 on Gayness * Even if she's bisexual, her love interest needs to be a girl or have a preference for girls. If a character doesn't meet any of these 2 conditions she can't have a profile in this wiki. How do you measure Commitment? Commitment is how much a character is loyal to her love interest, giving or showing firm and constant love for a female character. The opposite form of a loyal lover is a flirt, a character who's interested in more than one female lover, so the more loyal a character is, the less flirt she is. How do you measure Boldness? Boldness is how much a character is willing to show affection, or reciprocate affection, from her love interest. You can use a tsundere to measure it since they (normally) tend to be 50% Tsun, 50% Dere, so they get a score of 5. If the character is not tsundere you measure it according to how dense or timid the character is, a pretty dense or timid character would get a score lower than 5, but if she doesn't really mind showing and reciprocating affection she'd get a perfect 10. Boldness can be lewd, but it's not always lewd, that's why it's a separated score. How do you measure Lewdness? Lewdness is how much a character has lewd thoughts or has a lewd behaviour towards her love interest. The opposite of lewdness is pureness, so the purer a character is, the less lewd she is. Lewdness tend to be confused with gayness, that's why it's a separated score. How do you measure Relationship Status? Many qualities can be put to express different types of relationship status. The most commonly used are Crushing, In a relationship or dating (not engaged yet), engaged, married, separated. What about the Gallery? Every character needs a Gallery of pictures from the show or manga. This is both proves the feats they have and makes the page look nicer. A profile won't be accepted if it doesn't have a gallery. __NOEDITSECTION__